


Eren's stupid yet adorable face

by jvean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But not in a creepy way, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvean/pseuds/jvean
Summary: i just have this headcanon that Jean loves Eren's sleeping face because i am trash





	Eren's stupid yet adorable face

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe this sappy 30 min garbage is my first post on this site

Jean slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times. The room is still dark. The only light is coming from the digital clock on the nightstand to his left which reads 5:31 in bright red. He’s been asleep for about two hours. He looks to his left, the outline of Eren’s back greets his sight. he listens in on his soft snoring, They both had an exhausting day. From their classes to their jobs to their assignments due tomorrow. Curse Wednesdays. It’s the hardest day of the week for the two but it’s soon ending and he can’t wait until he gets to rest with his boyfriend and laze around the apartment enjoying every moment of doing absolutely nothing.

Eren groans in his sleep as he turns around to face him and stops moving when he feels comfortable with the new position. Jean moves his head closer, his nose just a few inches apart from the other’s.

Eren looked calm which is very rare. Eren and calm don't go together but right now he looked as peaceful as a baby sleeping oh so soundly. The usual crease between his eyebrows long gone, His long lashes resting against his cheeks and his lips slightly apart. Jean can make out the very tiny freckles on his nose that he can’t normally see unless he’s this close which Eren avoids because he gets easily flustered (even though he denies it) and Jean could never admit to how adorable he thinks it is. Not even on his life. no ma’am.

He thinks of how Eren’s little nose scrunches up when he’s mad. How soft his hair is when Jean runs his fingers through it even though he gets jabbed in the ribs later for ruining it. How his gorgeous green eyes light up when Jean comes home with his favorite ice cream which is a whole hour far from where they live but he would gladly drive all the way there and back just to see that look on Eren’s face. how many punches had they thrown at one another? how many names and insults had they called each other? he never though that one day all the fighting and hate would turn into a simple lover's quarrel and a loving yet imperfect domestic life with Eren Jaeger of all people but it did and if you asked Jean, he wouldn't change a single thing.

He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until Eren moves closer groaning some more, making him wonder just what the hell he’s dreaming about. He reaches a hand under the covers and places it on Eren’s waist, carefully moving him even closer so they’re pressed against each other now. He brushes his thumb against the exposed skin as he gently presses his lips to Eren’s forehead and keeps them there. The newfound heat making him sleepy. 

He thought of how much he loved the boy in his arms. Sure they had their differences but there’s no one else he’d rather be this sappy with and about even though Eren protests against it he knows he loves it. It’s times like this when Jean truly knows they can overcome any obstacle life throws their way and still be together. Jean smiles again, the smell of Eren’s shampoo easing his nerves and leading him into yet another comfortable slumber.

He dreamed of Eren.


End file.
